A Merry Bleeping Christmas
"A Merry Bleeping Christmas" is an unfinished episode from season 1 of NKC. The episode was intended to be released in 2018. The specific release date is unknown but is presumed to be December 2018 due to the Christmas theme of the episode. The unfinished episode was leaked by Vanessa on November 24, 2019 alongside "Rushed, Unfunny & Short", in response to the delayed production of the series. Plot The episode is unfinished to the point where the "Plot" section was never even written. Transcript opens with Sandy by an Amazon Alexa Sandy: Alexa play Jingle Bell Rock. Alexa: OK. playing what she thinks is Jingle Bell Rock but is actually Matt Rogers’ parody of it Sandy: Yea-hah! I can play Christmas songs with just my voice. Matt Rogers: bleep Sandy: Wait a second. yelling Alexa stop! to SpongeBob and Gary in their room SpongeBob: Isn't Christmas great Gary? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Let's see what Christmas specials are on TV. on TV Announcer: And now, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. goes to a test card Unfortunately this special is now considered problematic, instead we'll give you a programme nobody will be offended by. goes to static SpongeBob: You've got to be kidding me, first A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving and now this! What am I supposed to do now? knocks on the door to his room Come in! Krabs enters Mr. Krabs: Hey boy! Listen, I need you to buy a Christmas tree for us. SpongeBob: I thought you bought one online. Mr. Krabs: I did, but uh, it came out smaller than I hoped. up a Christmas tree the size of a Lego minifigure So, I need you to go buy a new one, not online! SpongeBob: Oh okay. Let me just go up to Floor 69. Mr. Krabs: No! No! No! SpongeBob: But that's where all your money is, I need your money to buy the Christmas tree. Mr. Krabs: Yes I know but the, uh, floor is, under renovations. Yeah, renovations. That's it. his wallet Here. wallet at him Take my wallet! SpongeBob: confused Okay. Thanks. goes to the elevator Mr. Krabs: That was a close one. to Rex and Patrick on the couch with a bong and pot brownies on a table Rex: Wow. There's nothing better than the sweet smell of festive weed. Patrick: Hey, you know what would make this better. Festive cocaine. We need to get some of that. Rex: out a bag of festive cocaine Who said we didn't have any? Patrick: bleep yeah! exits the elevator SpongeBob: Can you survive a day without getting high? Patrick: I can. Rex: I cannot. the pot brownies on the table Hey brownies! to SpongeBob struggling to carry a Christmas tree SpongeBob: struggling Why do these trees have to be so heavy?! the tree down, a guy slowly walks up slowly trying to take the tree, thinking SpongeBob can't see him Hey. guy screams and runs off Dumbass. someone crying Who's that? behind a building and sees an overworked elf Hello? Elf: screams Don't tell Santa I was here! SpongeBob: Are you an elf? Elf: Yes. In fact, I have been an elf for 5 years, him a piece of paper with a url address to a website written on it and this is all I got! SpongeBob: What's this? Elf: A used link for free Discord Nitro. SpongeBob: Wait, so you've been helping Santa for 5 years and this is all you've earned. Elf: Yep, they don't even give us breaks, they just make us work 24/7 while Santa sleeps. to SpongeBob taking the elf home You know, it would be nice to tell me where we're going first. SpongeBob: We're going to my house, then me and some, other people that live there, are going to go to the North Pole and confront Santa! Elf: That sounds like a good plan to me. SpongeBob: Do you think it will make millions? Elf: Why are you asking? SpongeBob: Well I was thinking about writing a book. Elf: Eh, maybe. and the elf are standing outside the house SpongeBob: Here we are. his keys out Elf: Do you smell something burning? SpongeBob: Eh, it's probably nothing. the door and there's a fire Oh no! Patrick: in a bucket Don't worry, I have this all under control! the bucket into the fire and it gets worse No I don't. SpongeBob: How? What? Why? Patrick: Well, you see, me and Rex were getting high and he decided to eat the brownie, he said he wasn't getting as high as he wanted, so he tried to smoke the brownie and then he dropped it on the floor and, here we are. SpongeBob: Where's Rex? Patrick: Oh, uh… is shown running naked in the street Rex: Why are you chasing after me?! and runs into a pole, knocking himself out Patrick: I don't know. Trivia *Interestingly, the episode has different formatting to Rushed, Unfunny & Short. Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:NKC Category:NKC episodes Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Episodes written by SpongeBot678 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:SpongeBot Entertainment Category:Fox Nights Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Leaked episodes